HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by Salior Mew Mew
Summary: Everybody in ponyville is avoiding Twilight Sparkle why? and what did she do to get it that why read to find out I stink at summary's


HAPPY BIRTHDAY

DING-DONG DING-DONG

Was what Twilight Sparkle the lavender unicorn pony with a dark blue with purple and pink mane and tail heard and she realize that it was noon and she was hungry.

Well I should go get something to eat hmmm I know an apple but I am out apples...but I Applejack has some ok into Ponyville it is I could uses A break said Twilight.

Cuz see Twilight had been studying the magic of friendship for about six hours now. She get's up at 6:00 AM ever morning since she moved to Ponyville to do her studies But that was no problem for her cuz she is studying to be Princess Celestia's **_protégée._**

She was waking through Ponyville when she realize that no one was in sight. She has seen no one not Applejack, Rainbow Dash ,Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie Not even Spike her faithful assistant and best friend where is everybody said Twilight.

Just then " _CRASH "_ she spun around and saw A green and purple blur and it look like a baby dragon Spike yelled Twilight.

He stop when he heard her calling his name; "Oh Twilight uuh hi how is it going?", was all Spike had to say. "Uuuh fine Twilight said" A little confused "where is everybody Spike?"

Twilight question him; "uuuuh everybody who? said Spike sounding nervous! Everybody in Ponyville Twilight said; sounding A little surprise, "Oh that everybody I don't know!", said Spike still sounding nervous. "Well bye.", said Spike; and like that he was off; "HMMM!", was all Twilight had to say.

Later on that day: "_why is everybody acting so...weird I don't get it everybody is avoiding me why?" ,_Twilight said pondering to her self.

After the scene with Spike; Twilight went all over Ponyville to see what was going on, she saw Rarity; the silvery-white unicorn pony with blue eyes, a purple and violet straightly-curled mane and tail leaving her shop the Carousel Boutique she was being cautious Rarity yelled Twilight.

"Oh Twilight how are yooou!", said Rarity sounding surprise and nervous "I'm find are you ok Rarity?!", said Twilight questioning her; "Me I am fine never been better!" ,Rarity said still sounding nervous.

"Well ,that's good." "Hey, Rarity do you know where everybody in Ponyville is? said Twilight trying to play it cool. No I don't...well I got to go bye!", Rarity said sounding like she's in A hurry. Wait Rarity! yelled Twilight but it was to late she was gone. "_W_ell_ that was weird? _Twilight said to her self.

Next,she saw Pinkie Pie the light pink earth pony with a curly red-pink mane and tail and Rainbow Dash the sky-blue pegasus pony with a rainbow-colored mane and tail leaving Pinkie's home...they were acting cautious and what is that box their carrying? Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash yelled Twilight! Running over to Pinkie's house... but when they saw her they ran away Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Dash yelled Twilight!

"Ok What is going on?" "Spike acting weird Rarity in A hurry and being nervous and I haven't even seen Applejack!" "Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash running away from me and what was that box they were carrying? AND WHERE IS EVERYBODY? yelled Twilight!...so many questions.

And then she saw Fluttershy the light yellow pegasus pony with a pink mane and tail. "Yes, the Oh so sweet and shy...Fluttershy( Hi I am the author I would like to apologize for my bad joke... NOT!_ me dodging A tomato..._ok I'm sorry it was A bad joke!"..._ me dodging another tomato..."_ok back to the story.")...Oooh Fluttershy? said Twilight in A creepy tone. "Oh, Twilight you scared me! said Fluttershy. "Oh sorry I was just wondering if you knew about oooh I don't know where everybody is?"

"UUUUhhh I don't know said Fluttershy sounding nervous. "Hmmm... really be cuz everybody seems to be avoiding me do you know about that? said Twilight A little frustrated. "No IIII...uuuh...hhhmm...well I...I...got to go bye! said Fluttershy and... flying for dear life! "FLUTTERSHY... come back here! said an angry and frustrated Twilight Sparkle running at full speed. "AAAAAA... Twilight stop following me!",Fluttershy said scared and on the verge of having A heart attack. "Why?!...why?! do you not what me to follow you?...I'm I making you nervous I'm I scaring you!" said A angry and now CRAZY Twilight Sparkle. "Yeeesssss!",cried Fluttershy scared out of her mind. "Just calm down Twilight.",Fluttershy said trying to be brave. "I am calm! just tell me why everybody is avoiding me? did I do something wrong? did I make everybody upset? JUST,TELL ME WHATS GOING ON! yelled Twilight.

..._Not paying attention to where she was following Fluttershy to... she followed her into... A dark lit barn and then the lights went on and she heard A big nose!_

"SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT SPARKLE! everybody in Ponyville yelled. "What? said A now confused Twilight Sparkle. "Happy birthday Twilight! said Applejack the light orange earth pony with white freckles and a light yellow mane and tail wearing a brown cowboy hat.

"My birthday.. but, my birthday is the 19th and today is_..."(she was cut off by Princess Celestia_ )..."Today is the 19th Twilight." "Princess... (_Twilight bows to the Princess_) I don't know what to say so I didn't make everybody upset?" "Way heavens no where did you get that idea from? said Princess Celestia. "Well everybody was avoiding me so I was thinking and I thought that I did something wrong to make them upset." "Well,you didn't we are sorry for making you fell like that Twilight said Applejack.

No you don't have to be sorry none of you do thank you everybody for this wonderful party." "If it weren't for you I would of forgot my birthday so thank you. "

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT! said Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Princess Celestia.

**Ok, so, I don't like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but, my bother does and today is his Birthday. So, all I got to say is; "Happy Birthday BIG foot!" ( PS sorry if it stinks First Fanfic).**


End file.
